Pesticides are chemicals designed to cause biologic harm to plants, insects, and other pests. Widespread use in agriculture and in urban areas creates an opportunity for exposure to a large segment of the population. Epidemiologic investigations are undertaken to identify and clarify cancer risks from pesticide exposure.